claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Octavia
Etymology 沛艾のオクタビア''Jump Square'', August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 333 Haigai no okutabia can translate literally as "Octavia the Wildhorse." Feminine form of Octavius (eighth-born). Allusion unknown. The name of numerous Roman patricians. Appearance 'Human' Below the shoulder hair is held back with princess crown braids.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 325 Wears a medieval, English frilled dress and slip, perhaps in keeping with her "Lady Godiva" image. 'Awakened' Octavia awakened Yoma-like horse with exposed muscle tissue and spikes. Variant of centaur, with a human torso emerging from the croup, giving the appearance of a rider—similar to the awakened forms of BethClaymore 18, Scene 096. pp. 26–27 and Cassandra. With long dark, flowing hair covering her naked torso, the image of Octavia revamps the traditional Lady Godiva motif.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 616–617 Personality Cavalier attitude toward all. Displays some sense of fair-play toward the Ghosts.Jump Square, February 2013, Scene 134, p. 614 Amused by nativity of both humans and Claymore warriors alike.Jump Square, August 2012, Scene 128, p. 326, 329 Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her Ability and Baselines are unknown. Appears to have a high Strength Baseline, given her dissembling technique. 'Technique' Coiling-uncoiling technique. Entire "body" constructed like a paper tube within a tube. Two strips of Yoma tissue are oriented in opposite directions. This double-helix forms a hollow facsimile of a human body. These strips can coil and uncoil at will in either avoidance or attack. Similar to Riful. History The Ghosts and Raki have returned to the Holy City of Rabona. 'Visitors' Raki spots a young woman sitting hillside. When he suggests she accompany him and his companions to Rabona, she says the city is deserted. Deneve warns Raki away as this woman is an Awakened Being. Then Raki notices a dozen or so "humans" watching the city from the hills, all but two being female.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 325–326 Deneve says they are all Awakened. Miria adds that they appear to be former single-digits with high Baselines. When Miria accuses them of "disappearing" the inhabitants, Octavia suggests Miria ask the human guards and Miria's comrades as to what happened. Tabitha senses the auras of Galatea, Clarice and Miata are still inside the city.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 326–329 'Awakened allies' 'Cassandra' In the forest, Octavia and company have joined the Ghosts in trying to stop Cassandra. When Cassandra's headed tentacles attack, the Ghosts dodge. When one tentacle tries eating Octavia's comrade, the head suddenly protrude with blades from inside, then bursts apart.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 605–608 What lands on the ground looks like a flying death star with folding blades. The robotic torso resembles Roxanne's awakened form.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 609 Another veteran develops Dauf-like arms and lands punches that break apart a tentacled head.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 610 Another head is lassoed by the Iron Maiden Awakened, who opens a vulva-like orifice, lined with teeth. The lassoed head is pulled in and the orifice shuts. Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 610–612 'Surrounded' Still another veteran awakens into a avian raptor form. Octavia herself awakens into a variant of a centaur. With her long hair she appears like Lady Godiva. She uncoils an arm—a double-helix of Yoma tissue strips—and flails Cassandra. But the whips destroy the landscape as the Ghosts flee.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 613–620 But Cassandra is now surrounded by Octavia and company.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 621 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being